Fearless
by Simplybeastie
Summary: Two reckless teenage vigilantes try their luck at protecting Yusuke's city from the paranormal. What happens when that recklessness intertwines them with Spirit World and it's current foul mouthed Spirit Detective?
1. Prologue

_ Every so often, there comes an experience in which the lives within it are elegantly bound._

_ They tie seamlessly around one another and bring a select group of souls to an ultimate outcome. Regardless of their attempts to break out of place, the threads will connect them and will flow into a special destiny. Yet as distant as those people might seem from one another, their desires to collide will bring them back to a single stream, or an ocean dictated by what their lives have created. _

_Once these souls flow into one united fate, a greater purpose for those surrounding them may then be served. The greatest outcome of a chain destinies is peace created by revolution. _

_In order for this law of nature to progress, the people it selects must first take the steps necessary to take hold of their desires. The only problem with that is that most people fail to see the greater scheme of things and alienate their ability to ensure that their lives don't simply amount .._

_to lost and independently scattered dreams..._

* * *

"_There have been many recent complaints about two masked individuals that have been causing havoc around the city. They've been reported to harass local officers and severely damage or vandalize public property by spray painting the word 'FEARLESS' on various land marks." _

There was something strange carrying within the air that night. It created a distinct chill that crept up the spines of people that were either trying to get some sleep or were staring curiously out of their windows into the midnight sky. It inspired a sort of fascination that made them want to peer into the unknown.

But tonight would also bear an event that they couldn't even hope to understand..

"Damnit! There's no way in hell that we can outrun them!" There was a shrill, painful cry amongst the ordinarily pleasant nightfall of a very particular town. Tonight was a very interesting night.

Alongside the usual rush of a gentle wind roared a series of hurried footsteps sprinting across the pavement. Two girls entering their late teens were suddenly forced to hide behind a shadow cast by a shaking gun.

"Just fire it so we can get this over with!" The girl standing behind her friend yelled as she clutched her weapon and moved her fingers hesitantly around the trigger.

"You've got to do it. You know that we can't turn back.."

"Why can't we have a choice?" The other girl yelled in retaliation. This was the very first time that she had ever held a gun. Even though her generation was obsessed with making a mockery of death and strolled the city streets like they were badasses, the gravity of the situation pressed into her skin even though she'd be the one who'd fire the bullets.

Truth be told, these girls could have avoided all of this if they had just left this sort of business to the police. Right. The _police_. The police had been a contributing factor as to why they even bothered turning the weapon against the owner this very moment. The police only contributed to society in rare instances where there are actually camera crews hired to record all of it and make it seem legit. Then there were also the times where the pigs would stand in bewilderment watching an innocent child being harassed by something that they _couldn't see_.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong with the picture here? Why don't you just give us back the gun and we might just be nice enough to let ya' _cry _all the way home," The thug standing in front of them said, while shrugging and taking a step forward.

"Are you fucking STUPID? We can't just let people like you walk away," The girl standing behind her friend with the gun replied sharply. She grit her teeth.

A few yards away, there was another presence that was gazing curiously at the event before them. They took up a small space within the quiet darkness. A flash of a smirk spread across their lips as the expression temporarily showed within the moonlight.

"_I wonder how they'll get out of this one.."_

"Look, just put down the gun and we can just walk away from this like nothing happened," the thug offered and his voice hinted that he was getting desperate.

"..Please..I mean come on, we're both human beings here for cryin' out loud! Trust me, I've seen killers and neither of you has it in you to do this," he continued.

The girls suddenly felt a nerve strike in each of them.

"I don't know what you are...but you guys definitely aren't anything _human_."

All three of the thugs shared a new found and twisted smile.

"So you think you know what we are, do ya?" The girls braced themselves as the main person talking stepped closer to them, revealing his entire self in the open moonlight.

"...Then do something about it." They watched in horror as his body slowly grew larger and his muscles began to contort and bulge out of his skin. The girls each took a step back and their eyes widened in absolute fear as it's jaw dramatically extended and spikes emerged out of various places between the veins on his body. His newly purple tinted skin collectively revealed that he was now a completely different creature.

"You have to shoot, Cypher," the older girl whispered into her ear as she moved her hand on top of the one resting on the trigger. Cypher took a deep breath then looked back at her.

"I..can't, Yami."

Yami tightened her hold on Cypher's hand and rose the gun with her in unison.

"Yes we can," her voice dropped as the creature chuckled darkly.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me! You hear that boys? These girls think that they have a chance." The three of them began to laugh. The entire area seemed to grow steadily darker as they did so.

"_On the count of three..._"

The creature in front of them bore his many fangs. They watched as saliva collected in a small pool below him. He was standing a few feet away from them and the girls tried to fight the need to run away from the awful sight as fast as they could.

They stood their ground.

"One.."

The beast suddenly lunged at them and caused them to break a part. He had come at them with such force that they were knocked backward and were struggling to rise to their feet.

"Cypher!" Yami had managed to stand but almost felt herself drop to the ground as she witnessed her friend being pressed up against the wall by the two other thugs, who had also acquired new transformations.

Cypher wanted to scream, but she was too afraid to even muster it. The two henchmen had each grabbed a hold of her arms and were preventing her from moving. Her emotions began swimming frantically around inside of her.

"..I'm sorry...Yami" she managed to whisper faintly.

Yami looked around desperately for the gun that had fallen a few a little while beforehand.

It was lying right beside the main creature's feet. Her mind started racing.

Cypher also noticed where it was and her and Yami's eyes met and they understood what needed to be done. She laughed.

"I don't know what you guys are, but you all look as weak as fuck," she said as the larger entity growled in anger and grasped her throat in between his clawed hands.

"...I dare you to say that again."

As his grip grew tighter around her neck, Yami dove for the gun and pointed it right between the eyes of the larger creature. She watched as a sweat drop rolled down the side of his face.

For some reason, she began to feel a weird sensation pass through her body and flow into her fingers pressing against the trigger.

The gun began to glow.

A large flock of crows suddenly scattered into the sky. Once both of the girls' eyes fell on the scene before them, a small figure quickly dropped in front of them and shot it's fist forward at the remaining enemies.

The entire area became engulfed with a raw explosion of brilliant and blinding light and two bodies hit the ground, each bathed in freezing cold, crimson blood.

"_..And here I thought that only the boys your age could be this stupid,"_ the smaller figure spoke in a harsh, cracked voice.

The two teenagers were sitting in small pools filled with blood and scattered body parts. Their skin had been splattered from the impact, but it was difficult for them to distinguish the red droplets from the tears that streaked down their faces. The new combination of shock and fear had been too much for them to handle. Their breathing patterns had grown heavier by the second.

"Who ..are you?" Yami managed to ask.

The new individual simply seemed to glare at them beneath a small mop of aging dust rose hair. They walked over to them and crossed the stream of freshly decapitated flesh as if it were a garden of posies. The girls couldn't decide which was a more frightening sight – being surrounded by the dead or being approached by the person that murdered them.

Her delicate features revealed that she was female.

"Don't..!" Cypher cried as she reached out for the abandoned gun lying near her on the pavement. In less than a matter of seconds, the woman had teleported over to it, picked it up and dangled it in front of them by the barrel.

"Do you _really_ think that you're going to try killing me, you stupid girl?"

Cypher froze and the expression on her face suddenly went blank as the woman pointed the gun to the side of her head.

"Move, damnit!" Yami shrieked as she made a move to inch near them, but this only resulted in her pressing the metal deeper into her skull.

"Do you see how easy it is for someone to kill you two?"

Yami went silent.

"Exactly. You can't even respond because you're too afraid to even move. And due to the sheer fact that you know that I'm right." The woman removed the gun and threw it onto the ground. The sound of the metal coming in contact with stone loudly echoed around them.

"Why did you save us?"

The woman's eye brows furrowed downward.

Cypher looked at her in bewilderment. The entire situation didn't even feel real to her. Weeks ago, they decided as friends that they would put themselves on the line. But they had no idea that it would lead to something this dramatic so quickly. She wished that she could just wake up in her bed, sweating profusely from a dream of this magnitude.

She closed her eyes.

"If you want to know why, it'll mean that you'll be agreeing to giving up everything you thought you knew about the lives you have. I could have easily left you two scatter brains to die. But I didn't because of one thing that sets you a part from the thousands of others in this city."


	2. Chapter 1 : The Journey From Nowhere

**Chapter 1**: _  
__ "The Journey From Nowhere" _

"You each have the potential to become much better fighters."

Time ticked away slowly. The temperature around them had dropped considerably and the few things that were visible within the swelling darkness were the dimly lit street lamps and the woman that seemed to tower over their bodies with her confidence. Cypher's face still seemed utterly emotionless.

There was a tangle of massacred bodies sitting mere inches away from them. Yet this person was talking to them as if this were an everyday occurrence to her.

"What do we have to do?"

The woman sighed and looked over at Yami. She was trying to forget the fact that she was soaked in someone else's blood.

"I can train you and can help you develop your abilities. But know that I won't hesitate to _drag_ it out if necessary."

They knew that this person wasn't trying to pull a fast one on them. But what could she possibly be talking about? Despite the fact that each of the girls had witnessed a woman no taller than four foot nine decapitate a group of thugs that weren't even _human_, they still felt ignorant, let alone awestruck.

"I wanna' go home. I can't handle this shit right now, Yami. I just.._.can't_." Cypher had already stood up, but was visibly shaking beside her.

"I mean..what the hell is all of this? I know that we said that we were going to save people or whatever, but this is just too much.."

The woman snapped.

"What? So you're just going to give up because you realized that you aren't invincible? I decided to give a damn about your lives because I was under the impression that you were prepared to give a damn about _someone else's_?"

Cypher shuddered from the harshness of her words.

"Look, I don't have all night to wait for you to actually understand what I'm trying to say to you. A few minutes ago, you two saw something that most people aren't capable of seeing. If you want to go along with your silly get up of saving people, I suggest that you at least get stronger."

"Fine," said Yami.

"Tell us what we have to do."

"In three days, come to my temple with anything you need to last you a maximum of six months. If you're not on my top step by sunset on the last day, forget everything you've seen. I'm getting too old to deal with anymore slackers."

Cypher broke her silence.

"What are you s-?"

"Come prepared or not. Just know that if you die, that's your _choice_."

* * *

_**"KEIKO, URAMESHI!"**_

A typical Monday morning began with the sounds of a frantic student rushing through the halls of a local junior high school. Even though he was attracting a ridiculous amount of attention that caused people to whisper behind his back or openly threaten him with fights or suspension, he pushed through the crowds of uniforms to where he sensed his friends would be.

"Get your period or something?" cracked a boy who was leaning casually against a wall besides the entrance where the loud one emerged. The mentioned loud one growled in frustration before looking around with a confused expression on his face.

"Hey, where's Keiko?"

"Hell if I know. She's probably in class or something.." he replied with a half yawn.

"You're such a brat, Urameshi! You should at least know where your own girlfriend is if you see her everyday!" he nagged while lunging at him to give him a noogie. Yusuke Urameshi simply side stepped as his friend's face came crashing with the pavement.

"You're the last person who should be giving relationship advice, Kuwabara," he smirked.

"Whatever. I came up here because I wanted to see if you could help me out with something."

Yusuke tilted his head at his friend, suddenly intrigued.

"Alright, spill."

"Well, I've been having these really, really weird dreams all of a sudden. They've been about these two girls-"

"WHOA, KUWABARA, YOU'VE BEEN HAVING _THOSE_ KINDSA' DREAMS?" Yusuke exclaimed as a cheeky grin spread across his face. Kuwabara cheeks suddenly tinted to a ferocious shade of pink.

"No, you punk!"

"Sure sounds like it to me, buck-o. Look, all you need is a little vaseline and a tissue-" Before he could finish, he suddenly felt a hard punch slam into his jaw. He broke out in laughter as more jabs came his way as they both rolled into a noisy fight cloud.

The second that Yusuke was about to swing for his finishing blow, his arm was grabbed by someone half way towards Kuwabara's face. He turned his head to see a very disgruntled looking Mr. Takenaka.

"Mr. Kuwabara, Mr. Urameshi, I believe that first bell rang a good ten minutes ago."

"Yeah, Yeah. We're going." Yusuke responded dryly as the two friends descended down the roof top stair case and into the newly emptied hallway. Before he sat down in his seat, Kuwabara stared thoughtfully into the blue sky through the classroom's open windows.

'Some really weird stuff's about to happen.'

* * *

_**"I think her name is Genkai."**_  
_**"You can't be fucking serious." **_

"Yea, look at this article I found." That morning, Cypher Yamamoto and Yami Nakamura were huddled over a stack of old magazines and newspaper clippings that were sprawled over a table. After hardly getting a wink of sleep due to the night's unexplained events, they decided to try to do as much research as possible on martial arts and the paranormal.

After hours of searching at their city's library, they came across a few tidbits of information that vaguely covered a series of odd terminologies : 'Demonic possession, unexplained super natural events, and spiritual energy.'

Yami read the new article aloud.

"In June of 1976, a very talented and skillful woman had won an underground tournament named 'The International Tournament of Strength' in which over ten thousand contestants were recorded to attend. The small fighter had left her competitors absolutely awestruck as she had performed a technique that sources say to be kinetically impossible. She uniquely named it 'The Spirit Wave."

Cypher's magenta eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're right. Her name's there under her profile picture."

She reclined back in her chair with a smirk.

"Even though she was gorgeous back then, you can tell that that's her. She's still wearing a similar outfit and not too many chicks other than us have naturally pink or purple hair."

Yami smiled and held up the faded article in the sunlight.

"-At least we know that she can relate to being freaks like us."

The two girls sitting in the back of the library surrounded by carelessly strewn city records were local high school students. They were a year a part and were considered by multiple on lookers across the city to be practically inseparable.

The older seventeen year old, Yami, began to twist a few strands of her dark violet hair in thought.

"..So you think that what she used last night was this 'Spirit Wave' thing?"

Cypher shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows? All I know is that we've got to come up with some crazy excuse to explain why we're going to be gone for six months."

Her friend looked completely taken aback.

"Wait, wait. You've already decided that you want to go through with this?"

"I guess. I mean..don't you think it'll give us a better chance to defend ourselves? I bet that that attack she used last night was only a glimpse of what she's capable of..."

Yami remained silent. The impact of her words stuck to her and she started to concoct a series of excuses in her mind. They were technically old enough to drop out of school and all they had to do is stay on campus for a few minutes to sign a few papers, and they'd be done with anymore formal education. At the same time, however..she knew that Cypher's parents would kick her out of the house if they found out about it.

Cypher's eyes flitted over to a lone photograph of the woman titled as 'The Great Genkai.'

'She looks like she was no older than twenty something back then. _I bet that she didn't have to worry about sacrificing her ambitions because people were holding her back.' _Cypher thought darkly as she began to fantasize about how Genkai must have had an effortless rise to power.

Yami put her hand on the girl's shoulder and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm ready when you are."

* * *

_**"So, you're trying to tell me that the both of you have these independent work study programs at the exact same time?"**_

A few minutes after they left the library, the two Meiou High School students decided to try their luck at convincing the guidance counselor with the scheme they came up with. The balding man who was renown for being exceptionally stern rested his fingertips on his temples in thought.

He weighed the validity of the story. Truth be told, each of the girls had never bore a history of being manipulative, but he had an inkling of a feeling that something didn't hold true to their tale.

He looked over to Cypher first.

"Ms. Yamamoto, I'm sure that your parents have an interesting take on this situation. Do you recommend that I call them to make sure that they're informed about this?" He forged a cheerful smile.

Cypher cringed in her seat and Yami glanced over at her in curiosity. She knew that her friend wasn't exactly one to lie.

"..I actually told them about it a few days ago, sir. They didn't really like it at first, but I convinced them that I need this in order to..._better myself_." As soon as her last words echoed around the office, she began to regret them. She knew that her mother would rather take her out of school as a whole than put up with the reality of her chasing after the supernatural.

She looked down at her knees to try to avoid Yami's gaze from her questioning hazel eyes. Her friend was always struggling to look after her well being with good intentions. _Even_ when she was wrong.

"Mr. Satoshi, we're each at the point in our High School careers where we're being bombarded about how we should spend the rest of our lives. These internships give us an opportunity to explore that option. Besides, I'm sure you've noticed that our interests are far from anything academic." Yami elaborated and clutched the side of her seat, waiting eagerly for his response.

The guidance counselor looked at each of the girls with an open mind and suddenly became reflective on how little they had changed over the years. Even when he had been a volunteer counselor at Sarayashiki Junior High, he noticed how they seemed to stand out from the rest.

'Indeed,' he thought quietly. Cypher was the sort of student who'd hold all of these talents and capabilities, yet was too shy or insecure to bring them out of her on her own. Most of the staff from both schools were aware of the idea that she was probably much smarter than her peers. But time and time again, she'd been seen to pull back on revealing her gifts out of fear from her own insecurities. Even from across the room, he noted how she seemed to hide her large, bright eyes under her messy fuchsia bangs.

'I wonder why she doesn't see her own potential?'

When he looked over at Yami, he became reminiscent of a completely different ordeal. The older girl, who was ironically shorter in comparison, always seemed to hold a distinct air of confidence to her. Whenever she walked by him, he'd know that she was aware of what she could bring to any teacher's table. Yet, as his eyes moved from her long, violet hair, to her relaxed posture, he also remembered that she was notorious for procrastinating whenever the opportunity arose. Instead of constantly pushing to succeed, she'd stop half way and had a tendency to disappoint the people who started to believe in her.

'That girl knows what she's capable of. I wonder if she's afraid to use it?'

Right before he had come up with how to respond to their inquiries, there was a sharp knock at his door. His eye brows rose.

"I'm in the middle of a meeting, but you can come in. Just make it brief."

Once the door gradually cracked open, it revealed a student who was distinctively tall with long, cascading rose red hair and green eyes. Each of the girls' eyes quickly darted into a random direction as a touch of pink rose onto their cheeks.

It was Shuichi Minamino.

"Excuse me, sir. But I was wondering if I could arrange a quick meeting with you once you have the time? Once again, I'm sorry to barge in unannounced... It's much more urgent than I had expected."

Mr. Satoshi rocked his head back in a hearty laugh.

"Don't be so worrisome, my boy! Of course you can have a meeting with me. Just sit out there for a few and I'll be done in a few minutes."

Shuichi merely bowed his head and closed the door quietly. The girls couldn't help but try to peer through the door's blinds to get a final glimpse of him.

"You shouldn't be so starstruck by Shuichi, girls. Remember that he's still only but a student." He teased as Yami audibly whispered a faint, "Oh my _God_" over to Cypher, who was visibly still a little bedazzled.

He cleared his throat.

"-But as far as this independent study business goes, you each have my permission to go through with this program. I just hope you realize that you're in for a rude awakening as to how much work you have to make up upon your return."

Once the girls had given their thank you's and exited his office, Kurama couldn't help but become slightly intrigued as to why they'd ask Satoshi for such a request. Due to a combination of his placement in Cypher's year and being recommended to advance into a few of Yami's classes, he had some first hand experience of what sort of students they were.

'The request seems genuine enough, but why would they ask for it _now?_' He wondered thoughtfully as he watched their silhouettes disappear down the empty hallway.

His eyes widened a fraction as he suddenly realized something crucial about them...that seemed to match what he had heard from a radio broadcast earlier that morning.

"-Of course. _It all makes sense_."

* * *

_**"Mom, can you please just let go?"**_

Cypher had returned home and wasted no time in packing her things. Yet, her very observant little brother watched as she noisily stuffed her personal belongings into an open luggage and hurried down stairs to ask about why his big sister was leaving.

Not even a minute after the question had left his lips, a very disgruntled woman came stomping up the stairs. The door swung back loudly off of hits hinges and hit the wall behind it.

"Cypher, you better give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't just ground you from now until Christmas?"

Her daughter gulped.

"Mom, I'm just .. just packing early for the school trip that we're going to have in a couple of days!" She tightened her grip on her luggage as the larger woman took a step forward.

"_Don't you_ _lie to me_."

"But mom, I just-"

"Just WHAT?" she demanded.

Cypher's temper quickly rose to match her mother's indignation.

"There's something that Yami and I need to do. We're going to be gone for a while and this is the only chance we're ever gonna' get to make ourselves better people."

"Better at what? I sure hope that it means that you'll be capable of standing on your own two feet!"

She looked away from the towering woman and went back to try to fold her shirts neatly into the open bag's contents.

"If you even THINK about dropping out of school, know that you definitely _don't_ belong in this house, little girl."

Cypher grit her teeth and it took all of her self control to not just throw something straight into her face.

_'I can't fucking do this shit anymore...'_

"Cypher Yamamoto. You better LOOK at me when I'm talking to you!"

Her eyes shot from the black bottom of the bag directly into a familiar shade of magenta eyes. Each of the women's eyes were narrowed and a silent war crossed in between them as they tried to stare the other down to submit.

"Are you satisfied now, mom?"

A split second later, she had grabbed a manicured hand mid way from slapping her hard in the face. At the same time, the other woman retaliated by grabbing her other hand so that they couldn't move unless one of them gave in.

"Let...me...go.." Cypher spoke slowly as her mother stayed perfectly still.

"Not until you get it through that thick skull of yours that you're not going anywhere and you're just going to stay in school."

"Why can't it ever be what I WANT?" her voice rose.

Before she could respond, there was suddenly an extremely loud sound echoing all around them. The cause of it was something trying to fight to get someone's attention from outside.

It caused her to accidentally let her go.

"Why the HELL is someone blowing a horn at this hour?" her mother asked to no one in particular as her little brother bolted out of the room and slammed his bedroom door behind him down the hallway.

Not even a second later, Cypher started to literally throw every single thing within sight straight into her bag. It was everything from a stray pair of head phones, to sunglasses, to her favorite baseball cap.

"I gotta' go, mommy. I'm sorry." She said as she hoisted her now bulging back pack onto her shoulder and dragged her luggage across the floor while walking out of the doorway.

"You better expect to have all of your shit gone by the time you come back, Cypher..."

Once her sixteen year old daughter had readied to head down the stairs, she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned her head and looked at her directly..with a very blank and utterly empty expression.

She blinked.

"Cool, because … I'm not coming back.."


End file.
